The objectives of the Glassware Washing Services are to clean and sterilize laboratory glassware for use by members of the Cancer Center. Glassware is picked up and returned to the investigators' laboratories. The facilities are located at two sites within the cancer Center, occupying approximately 1900 NSF. Expansion of one of the sites is anticipated for 1996-97, permitting a doubling of the number of laboratories that can be served. Currently, a full-time Laboratory Preparator and a Research Aide perform the services described with the assistance of a half-time Research Aide. They rinse, wash, and dry all glassware, plastic ware, and laboratory utensils, as well as autoclaving and rinsing all special use items. These individuals serve as a resource in the development of special procedures. The half-time Research Aide caps glassware with foil, inventories and prepares clean glassware to be sterilized and places it in the sterilizer. The Aide also unstuffs dirty pipets and restuffs clean pipets ready for sterilization. The Aide will perform glassware-related tasks for investigators, as glassware volume requires and as needs and projects are identified. A chargeback system is in place.